Ma vie ordinaire Ou presque
by RaphieFanfic
Summary: Moi qui pensais que j'avais une adolescence des plus banale et ennuyeuse... Je me trompais complètement. Depuis que cette fameuse journée arriva, tout chamboula. J'était peut-être faite pour cette vie, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix. Je m'adapte aux changements, coûte que coûte, peut importe les conséquences. Être une sang-mêlé, c'est dur...
1. Chapitre un

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices, voici ma première fanfiction à vie, Ma vie ordinaire... Ou presque. Je tiens à vous avertir que tout cela se passe après Le sang de l'Olympe, le cinquième tome de la série Les héros de l'Olympe. Aussi, l'histoire se passe à New-York. Désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et bonne lecture !**_

_**RaphieF**__**anfic **_

Ma vie ordinaire… ou presque

Premier chapitre

J'ai toujours été différente. Depuis que je suis toute jeune, je ne veux pas me conformer aux autres et à leur vision de la vie : je jouais aux dinosaures à la place des barbies, je regardais des émissions scientifiques à la place d'émissions jeunesse, je lisais plus que je jouais dehors et je passais plus de temps à faire mes devoirs que d'en passer avec mes amies. Mais j'ai toujours été d'un naturel sociable, ce que je suis encore aujourd'hui. À l'école primaire, j'étais considérée comme une petite excitée avec des lunettes qui hurlait à rien. Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore des lunettes, je suis encore hyperactive, mais je hurle moins, pour la plus grande chance de ma famille et de mes amies !

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 14 ans, je suis au secondaire dans une école exclusivement féminine (pour ma chance ou ma malchance), je suis célibataire, j'ai de bonnes amies et une bonne famille, je porte encore des lunettes, et je suis une fangirl. Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qu'est une fangirl. C'est une personne qui est obsédés par des livres, (Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, The Maze Runner, Divergence, etc.) des personnages de livres et tout ce qui est relatif. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas de petit ami. Vous comprenez, je suis plus du genre passer une soirée à lire et à faire mes devoirs que d'aller dans une fête !

Coté familial, je suis enfant unique pour ma plus grande peine encore aujourd'hui, car je donnerai absolument tout pour avoir une sœur ou un frère. Bref, ma mère se nomme Victoria. C'est une femme au caractère fort (dont j'ai hérité), une excellente cuisinière, une maman que j'aime plus que tout même si nous avons quelques accrochages et une femme à la famille extrêmement nombreuse, car contrairement à moi, ma mère a 13 frères et sœurs. Donc du côté de ma mère, j'ai beaucoup d'oncles et de tantes. Mon père s'appelle Émile. C'est un geek confirmé, car il a plusieurs diplômes en informatique, il est peu expressif, mais je l'aime malgré tout.

Coté physique, je suis assez banale, pas assez laide pour faire fuir tout le monde mais pas assez belle pour avoir pleins de garçons à mes pieds. Donc je suis brune foncée et pour la centième fois, je porte des lunettes (à mon plus grand désespoir). J'ai un bronzage naturel assez important parce que j'ai des origines amérindiennes et je suis assez grande environ 5 pieds 5 (ou 6) pouces. J'ai quand même des formes mais encore pas là à attirer des tonnes de garçons. Ma mère dit que j'ai des yeux en amande brun chocolat (je n'ai aucune idée de qu'est-ce que cela signifie), mais pour ma part, je dirais plus des yeux énormes.

Coté personnalité, je suis une personne assez hyperactive, maladroite, bruyante, sociable, dotée d'une assez grande estime d'elle même et d'une grande intelligence (sans vouloir me vanter…). Je suis une personne assez rationnelle mais qui rêve que certains univers littéraires deviennent réalité. J'était long de me douter de se qu'il allait m'arriver, oh que non…

Quand_ ils_ m'ont trouvée, j'était de retour d'une grosse journée d'école : deux examens, improvisation le midi et cours d'édu l'après-midi (pas besoin de vous dire qu'avec mes réflexes déficients, je suis extrêmement nulle). Bref, je rentrais de l'école en autobus avec mon amie que je quittais rapidement nos maisons étant à au moins 5 minutes de marche. Je montais rapidement les marches de mon porche et rentrais chez moi en prenant grand soin de barrer la porte derrière moi. En enlevant mes écouteurs et interrompant Arctics Monkeys dans une chanson, j'entendis un grand fracas dans ma cuisine. J'accouru le plus vite possible pensant que mon chien avait cassé quelque chose, lorsque soudain, je _les_ vis. Deux adolescents armés de grandes épées de bronze. Ils devaient avoir accrocher un vase, car je vis ses derniers vestiges sur le plancher. Le premier garçon était un beau brun bronzé avec des yeux verts, en plein mon genre. Le deuxième, plus petit que le premier, devait avoir mon âge à quelques mois de plus, avait lui aussi les cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Le premier s'avança, toujours avec sa grosse épée rutilante en bronze et il me dit, d'une voix douce, pour ne pas m'effrayer : «nous ne te voulons aucun mal Raphaëlle, nous voulons juste te parler de quelque chose d'important.» J'était pétrifiée, mais j'ouvris ma bouche et dit d'une voix tremblante : «pouvez-vous juste rangez vos épées, après on verra.» Bon, mon arrogance habituelle était revenue, ce qui était une bonne chose. Les deux énergumènes rangèrent leurs épées en se regardant et le deuxième prit la parole : «je m'appelle Alex, et lui, c'est Percy.»

Attendez, il a bien dit Percy ? Comme dans Percy Jackson ? Ce serait plausible, car le fameux «Percy» avait le même physique que celui du livre. Doux-jésus, se pourrait-il que… non, ressaisit toi Raphaëlle, les Dieux de l'Olympe n'existe pas, forcément. J'interrompit Alex et lui dit :

\- Attends, en m'adressant à Percy, c'est quoi ton nom de famille, par hasard ?

\- Jackson, pourquoi ?

Nom d'un petit bonhomme, c'est peut-être un sang-mêlé, ou un affreux canular. Ce serait le style de mes amies de me faire ce genre de blague plate. Elles savent que je sais tout de la mythologie grecque et de Percy Jackson. Alex continua son discours d'un air agacé :

\- Donc, je disais, que nous sommes ici pour t'annoncer que tu es une…

\- Une sang-mêlé, c'est ça ?

Alex et Percy me regardèrent comme si j'étais une extraterrestre.

\- Comment… Ce n'est pas possible, dit Percy dans sa barbe, et il continua en s'adressant à Alex, que fait-on ? Chiron nous a jamais prévenu pour se genre de situation…

\- On pourrait la laisser ici ou l'amener avec nous à la Colonie…

-Mouais… Peut-être… Mais son parent ? Je veux dire, l'été arrive dans quelques jours, on pourrait revenir dans environ une semaine, le temps qu'elle avertisse son parent sur son départ.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, tu as toi même sentie son aura, elle est extrêmement puissance, quasiment plus que toi…

Je coupais leur monologue sans plus attendre. Je déteste qu'on parle de moi comme si je n'existais pas là.

-Je suis d'accord avec Percy, vous ne m'amènerait nulle part tant que je n'aurais pas parlé de ça avec mes parents. Mais, comment je peux être une sang-mêlé ? J'ai mon vrai père et ma vraie mère, et je n'ai pas été adoptée…

-Quoi ? Dirent les deux garçons en même temps.

-Ben oui, et c'est mon pays natal ici aussi.

Alex jura et dit à Percy :

-On lui laisse 4 jours, Percy, 4 jours sinon je dit à Chiron lui même d'aller la chercher !

Percy regarda sa montre et me dit avec empressement :

-Bon on va s'en aller, mais Raphaëlle, comme tu le sais sûrement, maintenant que tu sais que tu es une sang-mêlé, les monstres seront peut-être plus nombreux à roder chez toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura toujours un satyre ou un sang-mêlé pour te surveiller.

Ce détail me chiffonna. Comme si j'étais incapable de me protéger toute seule !

Alex me donna une carte d'affaire blanche sur laquelle était écrit un numéro de téléphone et me dit d'un ton arrogant :

-Voilà la carte de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Appelle-nous lorsque tu auras pris ta décision, c'est à dire le plus vite possible, merci et bonne journée.

Je le gratifiais d'un regard noir et ils partirent tout les deux rapidement. Je regarda la carte de la Colonie et je me murmurait à moi-même : «où cela va-t-il me mener ?».


	2. Chapitre deux

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic. Désolée pour le retard, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre à toute les semaines environ. Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et bonne lecture !**_

_**RaphieFanfic **_

Ma vie ordinaire… Ou presque

Deuxième chapitre

Le soir venu, je ne parlais pas de ma rencontre avec les deux sang-mêlé plus tôt dans la journée avec mes parents. C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai de tout reporter au lendemain les choses importantes et justement, je me disais que je les avertiraient le lendemain ou le surlendemain …

Je ne savais même pas si je voulais vraiment y aller… Je veux dire, ce n'était même pas certain que la Colonie des sang-mêlé existait vraiment. Je n'avais aucune preuve de cela : Percy n'avait fait aucune démonstration de ces incroyables pouvoirs avec l'eau ou même Alex… En plus, j'étais supposée de faire un voyage cet été et j'avais prévu de passer 2 semaines chez mon amie… On avait tout planifié pour que tout soit parfait jusque dans les moindres détails.

Ce soir là, je m'endormais très tard, les questions se bousculant dans ma tête.

Le lendemain, je me levais très en retard et j'arrivais à l'école en retard. Marie, ma meilleure amie depuis le début de mon secondaire, une fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bruns presque noirs, me dit, alors que je m'asseyais sur le pupitre à coté d'elle :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Raph ? T'as pas l'air en forme.

-Je t'expliquerais à la pause, Marie.

Car oui, je décidais de raconter ma mésaventure avec elle. Si on ne peut pas faire confiance à cette fille là, on ne peut plus faire confiance à personne. Mais, en personne impatiente et curieuse qu'elle était, elle me bombardait de questions :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Y'a t'il un garçon l'a dedans ? T'a avouer à tes parents que t'a eu un 88% en français, mais que vont-ils faire, t'envoyer dans une école de redressement ?

Ça aurait été le genre de réaction de mes parents. Si je n'ai pas 90% de moyenne générale dans mon bulletin, ils pètent les plombs.

-Marie je te dit que…

-Raphaëlle, me coupa la professeur de science, ce que tu as à dire est-il plus intéressant que mon cours ?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle continua son cours. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Marie et voyais qu'elle attendait toujours des réponses. Rendue à la pause, nous allons dans les toilettes, puisqu'elles sont presque jamais utilisées à la pause et je lui racontais tout : ma rencontre avec Percy et Alex, mon statut de sang-mêlé, l'échéance de quatre jours d'Alex et le problème «parents». À la fin de mon discours, Marie me regarda avec des yeux ronds et dit :

-Mais Raph c'est super ! Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait, à quasiment chaque jour que tu donnerais tout pour être une sang-mêlé ?

-Oui, mais je me rends compte que c'est dur comme décision. Tu sais, si je pars là-bas, on se verra plus de l'été ou même de l'année, pareil pour Gab, Cam et Melly et ma famille.

Gabrielle, Camille et Melly-Jade sont nos autres meilleures amies. J'adorais littéralement ces filles-là et les quitter m'arracherait le cœur. Mais Marie me regarda en levant un sourcil et dit :

-Tu ne vas tout de même t'arrêter à cela j'espère ? Je sais que tu vas t'ennuyer et moi aussi, croit moi, mais sérieusement, ne t'arrête pas à ça, c'est peut-être la chance de ta vie… Tu sais, lorsqu'on parlait d'aller à Poudlard ensemble, on disait qu'on allait tout laisser tomber si un recevrait une lettre et…

-Oui mais on aurait été ensemble mais là, puisque tu n'es sûrement pas une sang-mêlé, je vais devoir y aller toute seule et honnêtement, cette perspective m'effraie beaucoup plus que je le laisse paraître.

Marie me prit dans ces bras et chuchota :

-Raph… Tout vas bien aller et si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis sûre que mes parents seront ravis de t'hébergée pour que tu puisses me raconter les quelques jours que tu auras passer à la Colonie et les beaux gars que tu auras vu.

On se sépara et je lui fit un sourire complice, comme pour lui monter que tout allait bien se passer. Elle me le retourna et je lui proposais qu'elle prenne mon autobus et qu'elle vienne dormir chez moi pour qu'on puisse mieux en discuter.

Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement et lorsque la cloche sonna, nous nous dirigeâmes, Marie et moi, vers nos casiers qui étaient côte à côte. Nous priment mon autobus et parlâmes pendant tout le trajet. Arrivées chez moi, nous allâmes dans ma chambre pour déposer nos affaires et partirent prendre une marche dans mon quartier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marie stoppa au beau milieu de la rue et me dit, brusquement pâle :

-Raph… Dis moi que tu _la _vois...

Je regardais la direction qu'elle me pointa d'un doigt tremblotant et je _la_ vit. Une créature qui semblait sortie de mes pires cauchemars : un corps et une tête de lion, une autre de chèvre et une queue de serpent avec un visage écumant de rage. Je n'avais vu ça, jamais. Marie aussi, vu son visage. Ma première réaction était de commencer à courir, mais ce n'était pas une très bonne idée cela semblait excité (ou le rendre encore plus fâché) le monstre qui commença à nous poursuivre Marie et moi. Je dois vous dire, honnêtement, que si vous êtes devant un monstre plus grand que vous d'aux moins 2 mètres ne faites aucun mouvement brusque parce qu'il se peut que votre monstre, justement, crache du poison quand il se sent menacé comme maintenant. Où sont les secours que Percy et Alex m'ont dit ? Sérieusement, je commençais à craindre pour ma vie et celle de Marie. Puis tout d'un coup, une borne fontaine explosa, à quelques mètres de nous et l'eau se rendit dans la figure du monstre avec une grande puissance. Cela le surprit au début, mais après ça le rendait encore plus en colère.

-Comment ta fait ça ? Me cria Marie

-Aucune idée, c'est toi qui a fait ça non ?

-Non bien sûr que non !

Je voyais enfin le sang-mêlé chargé de nous surveiller. Un grand mec musclé brun aux yeux noisettes et avec, bien sûr, des armes. C'était des longs couteaux, des dagues je crois et il en avait deux. Houlà, elles ont l'air drôlement tranchantes. Il acheva le monstre avec une rapidité exceptionnelle. La créature émit un drôle de feulement, et explosa dans une poussière jaune peu appétissante. Le garçon se tourna vers nous et se présenta, comme si tout était normal, qu'il ne venait pas d'achever un monstre quelconque :

-Je m'appelle Cameron, je suis désolé, je suis arrivé un peu en retard…

Mais il fut coupé par une Marie «légèrement» en colère :

-Un peu en retard ? Nous étions en train de nous faire massacrer par une chose énorme et puante, et tu dis que tu es arrivé un peu en retard ?! On aurait pu mourir 4 fois avant que la borne fontaine explose, espèce de…

Aie, si je n'intervenais pas maintenant, je croie qu'une guerre exploserait entre ses deux-là, car Cameron avait l'air en colère, lui aussi.

-Ok, ok, tout le monde se calme, il faudrait peut-être partir d'ici.

Cela parut calmer Cameron, mais Marie était toujours en colère. Il s'approcha de la borne fontaine, enfin de ce qu'il restait et l'examina.

\- C'était Chimère, dit-il en se tournant vers nous, et vous avez fait un beau boulot avec l'eau et tout…

-Et bien justement, le coupais-je, nous ne savons pas comment cela est arrivé.

-Vous devriez venir à la Colonie, toutes les deux, dit-il en nous pointant.

-Moi ? dit Marie, mais c'est Raph la sang-mêlé ici, pas moi.

Cameron la regarda attentivement, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire avec elle. Puis, il sorti de sa réflexion et dit à Marie :

-Tu viens aussi, ton aura est aussi puissante que Raphaëlle donc tu dois venir. Rentrer chez vous, faites vos valises et nous partons. Vous avez 5 minutes.

Et il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.


	3. Chapitre trois

_**Voilà le troisième chapitre. Je l'ait posté un peu en avance (personnellement, je ne crois pas que cela vous dérange ), car j'ai eu, grâce aux vacances des Fêtes, beaucoup beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie de faire attention. Bonne lecture, **_

_**RaphieFanfic **_

Troisième chapitre

Marie et moi nous regardâmes avec des yeux ronds. Et tout à coup, je lâchais un petit cri aigu et commençais à sautiller sur place en la prenant dans mes bras. Je scandais d'un ton surexcité : « Tu vas venir avec moi, tu vas venir avec moi, ouiiiiiiiii ! » Nous courûmes jusqu'à chez moi et nous précipitâmes dans ma chambre.

-Euh Raph ? Me dit Marie

-Quoi ?

-J'ai aucun vêtement et j'ai rien dit à ma famille pour le Camp…

J'avais complètement oublié la famille de Marie… Pauvre elle ! Je réfléchissais à une solution tout en mettant des vêtements au hasard dans un gros sac de sport.

-Je… Je vais en parler à Cameron et s'il ne veut pas, on n'y va pas.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-Bien sûr que oui patate ! Bon j'ai terminé mes bagages, on y va !

Cameron nous attendait dans le salon. Mais comment a-t-il fait pour renter ici, bonne question… Je griffonnais un mot pour mes parents dans lequel je leur expliquais la situation dans les grandes lignes où je leur promis de les appeler dès mon arrivée à la Colonie.

-Euh Cameron ? Fis-je d'une voix hésitante quand nous entrâmes dans le salon, Marie doit aller chez elle pour ses bagages et pour avertir sa famille, donc nous pourrions faire un arrêt rapide et…

-Pas question, dit-il d'une voix sèche. Nous devons y aller immédiatement, Chiron nous attends et votre aura attire déjà d'autres monstres, je le sens…

-Je suis désolée, fit Marie qui n'avait pas participer à la conversation depuis le début, mais si je ne vais pas chez moi dans les minutes qui suivent, je ne vais pas à votre Colonie, ni Raphaëlle.

-Exactement, renchéris-je, et c'est la moindre des choses.

Cameron se pinça l'arrête du nez et nous regarda comme si nous étions les pires boulets du monde. Je levai les yeux au ciel et dit :

-On perd du temps là !

-D'accord, d'accord, vous avez gagné, allons-y.

On monta dans une voiture qui était garée dans l'allée de ma maison et tout les trois et nous nous dirigeâmes à toute vitesse chez Marie. Elle sortit de l'automobile et d'un coup sec, elle claqua la portière. J'allais la suivre quand elle me dit :

-Non Raph, ne viens pas, j'aimerais être seule avec ma famille, tu comprends…

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, prends tout ton temps Marie, je t'attends dans l'auto.

Je rejoignis l'auto et alla dans la place passager, à coté de Cameron, qui changeait les postes de radio d'un air ennuyé.

-Hey… Ça va ? Lui demandais-je

-Ouais, ouais.

-D'accord… Alors c'est comment la Colonie?

-C'est grand et verdoyant la plupart de l'année. Il y a un grand lac et un immense champ de fraise qui donne une vue exceptionnelle sur Long Island, tu vas vraiment t'y plaire toi et « miss mes désirs sont des ordres »…

-Écoute…Marie n'est pas comme ça habituellement, c'est juste qu'elle vit beaucoup de choses difficiles en ce moment comme mon départ potentiel pour la Colonie sans elle, l'école et tout… Et elle aime beaucoup sa famille, mais vraiment beaucoup. Elle va beaucoup s'ennuyer d'eux, crois-moi.

-Je veux bien te croire… dit-il d'un ton bizarre, comme nostalgique…

Hum…Cameron est un garçon difficile à cerner, vraiment. Il a sûrement vécu quelque qui l'a bouleversé quand il était jeune ou quelque chose du genre. J'allais lui poser une question sur son passé mais il mit clairement fin à la discussion en me proposant de trouver une chaîne de musique à mon goût. Marie arriva deux minutes plus tard. Elle était dans un était épouvantable. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleurer et elle tremblait légèrement. Elle déposa son sac à l'arrière et me dit :

-Reste en avant avec Cameron, je vais faire un petit somme, réveille moi quand on est arrivés.

Elle mit la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête et s'accota sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait définitivement pas en parler, et je la comprends. De toute façon, elle le fera sûrement plus tard. Elle s'endormit quelques instants plus tard. Nous roulions depuis environ 20 minutes lorsque Cameron me dit :

-On arrive dans 30 minutes environ.

Autre silence pesant que je brisais rapidement :

-Alors… C'est qui ton parent divin ?

-Zeus… Je sais, je sais, tu dois te dire, mais il a les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns aussi et blablabla…

\- Effectivement.

-Tu vois ? Mais c'est la faute des gènes du côté maternel, car ils sont assez puissants, donc cela donne ça, dit-il en se pointant.

J'éclatais de rire. Cela détendit nettement l'atmosphère. Je me dis que Cameron était une personne qu'on gagnait à connaître, sincèrement.

-Et… Ça te plaît d'être le fils du grand Patron

Un éclair zébra le ciel au moment que je dis cela… Oups, espérons juste qu'Il ne nous fasse pas exploser… Cameron éclata de rire.

-Hum… C'est une lourde charge à porter, je dois dire, mais j'assume. Je veux dire, cela fait six ans que je suis à la Colonie, donc je gère assez bien.

Il me montra ensuite son collier avec six perles, toutes de différentes couleurs.

-Donc, me dit Cameron, c'est quoi ton histoire à toi ?

-Oh… Il y a pas mal rien à dire. Je suis enfant unique, j'ai deux parents que j'aime, des amis supers et sinon ça va bien.

-Parlons de tes parents, si ça te dérange pas… Alors Alex et Percy m'ont dit que c'était tes parents biologiques. En tout c'est ce qu'Alex m'a dit. Quel crétin des fois celui-là…

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

En tout cas, si oui, je ne saurai pas la seule. C'est vrai, il m'a prit en grippe dès qu'il m'a vu, quel … Respire Raphaëlle, respire.

-C'est pas que je l'aime pas, c'est juste que c'est un fils d'Apollon…

-Et ?

-Ben la plupart des Apollon, je dis bien la plupart, se la pète et se fout complètement des autres.

-Des vantards donc ?

-Ouais avec leurs petites flèches et tout…

-Et personne ne les remets à leur place ou quoi ?

-Ben les Arès, mais c'est plutôt violent. Laisse tomber , je veux pas te donner une mauvaise image de la Colonie avant même que tu es mit un pied dedans donc changeons de sujet au plus vite.

J'éclatais encore de rire, mais cette fois, cela réveilla Marie. Elle se redressa brusquement, les cheveux en épis sur le dessus de la tête. Elle avait vraiment l'air déboussolée.

-Hey Belle au Bois Dormant, dit Cameron, on est arrivé.

En effet, nous arrivâmes devant un pancarte verte sur laquelle était écrit «_S-M : Production de fraises»_. Nous nous engageâmes sur une petite route en gravats et, au bout de cinq minutes, nous débouchâmes dans un grand camp de jour entouré d'une forêt luxuriante et verdoyante. Il avait aussi un grand lac à l'eau bleu foncé, dans laquelle des adolescents faisaient du kayak et du cannot. C'était vraiment magnifique. Cameron arrêta la voiture et la stationna dans le garage d'une grande maison bleu-ciel. Et, un centaure en sortit. Attendez, est-ce que cela pourrait être Chiron?! Sûrement… Il galopa dans notre direction avec un air grave sur le visage et nous dit :

-Enfin, vous êtes arrivées ! Depuis le temps que nous vous attendions…


	4. Chapitre quatre

_**Voilà le quatrième chapitre. Je l'ai lui aussi posté en avance. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. Aussi, j'aimerai avoir une petite pensée pour les victimes et les otages de l'attentat terroriste Charlie Hebdo. Nous pensons à vous fort fort fort. Sur ce, bonne lecture,**_

_**RaphieFanfic **_

Quatrième chapitre

Chiron nous regarda à tour de rôle, Marie et moi, et nous annonça que le souper sera servi dans quelques heures, lorsque la cloche sonnera. Ce qui était totalement incongru vu la situation.

-Comme ça, continua-t-il, vous pouvez être sures que tout le monde va être au courant de votre arrivée dans le Camp. En attendant, dit-il en s'adressant à Cameron, confie les à Juliette, et dit lui de faire une visite guidée du Camp et de leur trouver une arme bien adaptée à leur besoin.

Waouh, une arme ! J'avais déjà vu celle d'Alex, de Percy et de Cameron, mais en avoir une à moi… L'idée ne m'avait même pas effleurée. À Marie non plus, visiblement. Elle avait même des étoiles dans les yeux… Peut-être qu'elle va se plaire ici, à la Colonie finalement. Cameron nous conduisit vers un bungalow. Celui d'Athéna vu la chouette qui était accrochée sur le haut de la porte. Il était peint en gris pâle et contenait beaucoup d'étagères remplies, avec ce que nous pouvions voir à travers des fenêtres. Pour moi, c'était le bungalow rêvé, puisqu'il contenait beaucoup beaucoup de livres. Une fille nous attendait, assise dans une chaise en bois à coté de la porte d'entrée. Elle se leva et se présenta :

-Je m'appelle Juliette, fille d'Athéna, mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Jue.

Elle avait des cheveux châtains coupés courts, et des yeux gris foncé. Elle portait un jean bleu avec le fameux t-shirt orange de la Colonie.

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Raphaëlle, mais appelle-moi Raph. J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux, en passant, lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et éclata de rire. Je remarquais son collier de la

Colonie, avec six petites perles, comme Cameron.

-Merci. Et tu es…? Dit-elle en s'avançant vers Marie.

-Marie, heureuse de te connaître.

-Moi aussi. Bon, dit-elle en tapant ses mains, qui est partant pour une petite visite guidée de notre merveilleuse Colonie! Tu viens avec nous, Cam ? dit-elle en s'adressant à Cameron.

J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était là.

-Non, non, je dois aller voir Malcom, il a des stratégies à me montrer pour le prochain Capture l'Étendard. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne veux pas passer plus de temps avec elle, dit-il en pointant le doigts sur Marie.

J'allais répliquer, mais Marie fut plus rapide.

-Écoute moi bien, espèce de petit con, je ne veux pas plus passer de temps avec toi, est-ce que c'est clair ? Et, sache que «miss-mes-désirs-sont-des-ordres» de te d'aller te faire voir, compris ?

Hé bien voilà la Marie que j'aime. Cameron s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose sauf que Juliette intervint à temps en nous prenant pas le bras, Marie et moi.

-Allons allons, les enfants, tout le monde se calme. En tout cas, bye Cam, on se revoit au souper.

-C'est ça, salut. Toi aussi Raphaëlle.

Il ne daigna même pas de regarder Marie. Aïe, ça va mal finir ces deux-là… Juliette commença la «visite». Elle nous montra les bungalows, qui étaient environ vingt-cinq regroupés en forme de U, le réfectoire, où nous allions manger la plupart du temps, la Grande Maison, ou la maison bleue, selon le langage Raphaëlle, les écuries, l'arène de combat, les terrains de sport, la forge et pour finir, le champ de fraise, qui nous donnais une vue imprenable sur la rive de Long Island. Je me voyais définitivement vivre ici, même pour le temps d'un été.

-Bon, dit Juliette, dernier arrêt, la réserve d'armes de la Colonie.

Elle sautillait et gambadait tellement elle était surexcitée. Elle nous fîmes passer derrière la forge et nous arrivâmes devant un édifice de taille moyenne en béton gris. Elle ouvrit les portes et nous entrâmes. C'était la caverne d'Ali-Baba : des épées, des arcs, des glaives, des boucliers, des fusils, des canons (?!) et des armures grecques qui dataient, vus leurs états.

-Faites le tour, prenez votre temps, dit Juliette.

-Et comment on fait pour savoir si c'est la bonne ? Dit Marie.

-Vous allez vous sentir appeler par l'arme, comme attirer. Pour moi, ça ma pris plusieurs minutes.

Juliette nous montra une dague en bronze d'environ 25 centimètres. Elle la regarda comme si c'était son propre enfant et elle nous dit :

-Voici Lueur, mon arme de prédilection depuis mon arrivée à la Colonie. Et j'ai aussi un bouclier adapté à mes techniques de combat.

Marie et elle continuèrent à discuter sur le choix d'armes pendant que je regardais pour en trouver une, justement. Après quelques minutes de recherche intense, mon regard se posa sur une épée assez longue, environ d'un mètre, mais qui avait l'air très légère. Je la prit dans mes mains avec précaution et la soupesait. Son poids était adapté pour que je puisse facilement la manier. Elle était magnifique elle était entièrement fait de bronze, mais un éclat turquoise reluisait doucement de la lame, sur laquelle des petits motifs étaient tracés. Son manche était en cuir turquoise martelé et un U était gravé dans celui-ci. C'était elle, à cent pour cent, j'en étais absolument sûre.

Marie et Jue se rapprochèrent et observâmes ma trouvaille. Après un moment de silence, Jue dit :

\- C'est épée s'appelle_ Afrós_. Cela signifie _Écume_ en grec.

\- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec Poséïdon ? Je veux dire Écume, la lueur turquoise de la lame…

\- Oui… Mais pas seulement avec Poséïdon. Cela concerne aussi un autre dieu.

\- Ha bon, lequel ?

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et parut hésiter avant de poursuivre.

-Et bien… je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée que je vous en parle. Aller voir Chiron demain, il en sait plus que moi.

Marie et moi échangeâmes un regard. Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire exactement ?

Je n'en avais fichtrement aucune idée. Alors que Marie continuait de chercher son arme avec Jue, j'allais faire un petit tour dehors. Il fallait que je me change les idées… Tout me ramenait toujours au même Dieu, Poséidon. Prise d'un élan de lucidité, je me rappelais ce qu'Alex avait dit à propos de moi, la première fois que je l'avais vu. Il avait dit que j'étais presque aussi puissante que Percy. Et si cela voudrait dire que j'étais la fille de Poséidon ? Mais j'avais un vrai père, après tout. Mon père… Ma mère… Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuyais d'eux… J'entendis tout d'un coup une sonnerie. Cela me prit un petit moment pour réaliser que c'était celle de mon cellulaire. Je regardais l'afficheur et vis, justement, le numéro de ma mère. Je répondis avec empressement et appréhension. Alors que j'approchais l'appareil de mon oreille, j'entendis la voix de ma mère :

\- Raphaëlle, où es-tu ? Il est passé 17h30 et tu n'es toujours pas rentrée. Es-tu avec Marie ? Est-ce que tu dors chez elle ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir au moins…

\- Maman, maman, stop. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis…

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne pouvais pas lui annoncer, tout bêtement au téléphone que j'étais dans une Colonie de demi-dieux et que les chances étaient minces qu'on puisse se revoir un jour. Je réfléchissais et finalement, je lui dis :

\- Je suis chez Marie, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, je t'ai laissé une note qui disait que j'allais t'appeler bientôt. Je saurais de retour demain.

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais ma chérie ?

\- Quoi maman ? Dis-je d'un ton désespéré

\- Appelle-moi lorsque tu veux que je viens te chercher chez Marie.

\- Promis. Et maman ?

\- Quoi, ma chérie ?

-Je t'aime. Et je raccrochais.


	5. Chapitre cinq

_**Voici le cinquième chapitre de Ma vie ordinaire… Ou presque. J'ai eu un cruel manque d'inspiration pour ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée :/ J'espère qu'il va quand même vous plaire :) Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et bonne lecture ! **_

_**RaphieFanfic **_

Ma vie ordinaire… Ou presque

Cinquième chapitre

Je rangeais mon téléphone et prit une grande respiration. « Je t'aime. » Ça sonnait vraiment comme une parole d'adieu et ma mère allait certainement se douter de quelque chose. Je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux. Je rejetais ma tête derrière et fermais les paupières. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure, pas ici, pas maintenant. Il fallait absolument que je me retiens jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.

\- Raph ? C'était la voix de Marie.

\- Je suis ici, j'arrive.

Je rejoignis Marie et Juliette. Marie courut dans ma direction, une épée dans sa main droite.

-Regarde, me dit-elle, regarde.

Elle me mit son épée dans la figure. Je la prit dans mes mains et l'observait. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la mienne. La lame était recourbée et avait plein de petits motifs dessus. Son manche était en cuir mauve/bleu clouté et il avait des petits cristaux incrustés dedans. Elle s'accordait parfaitement à Marie.

-Wow ! Elle est vraiment belle ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Elle s'appelle _Pheggos_. Ça signifie _Lumière_ en grec.

\- Vos épées sont sœurs, le saviez-vous ? dit Juliette, en se rajoutant à la conversation

-Sans blague ?!

Marie et moi mettames nos épées côte à côte et, effectivement, elles étaient de la même longueur et leurs lames étaient de la même forme. Même leurs manches étaient pareils, sauf que mon épée n'avait pas de cristaux.

-Est-ce que ça nous rends spéciales, ou un truc du genre…? Dit Marie

-Pas vraiment, répondit Juliette, c'est juste que vos épées ont été fabriquées dans le même matériel et de la même façon. Aussi, elles sont toutes les deux impliquées dans la même histoire

\- Quelle histoire ? Celle avec Poséïdon et un autre Dieu non-identifié ? dis-je, avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Euh… Nous devrions aller manger, la cloche du souper va sonner bientôt. Allons-y.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une surface située sur une petite colline, à coté de la Grande Maison, le réfectoire je crois. Il y avait déjà plein de pensionnaires qui étaient assis. Il y avait environ une vingtaine de table et plusieurs d'entre elles étaient vides. Je repérais Cameron, assis avec Jason Grace, le demi-dieu romain, fils de Jupiter. Waouh, je ne penserais qu'il serait là, mais si tout c'était passé comme dans les livres de Percy Jackson, cela ne devrait pas m'étonner. Juliette nous conduisis jusqu'à la table d'Hermès, où les sang-mêlés non-revendiqués allaient. Elle nous laissa pour aller rejoindre sa table. Marie et moi nous assîmes à coté et soudain, je remarquais que tout le monde à la table des Hermès nous regardait. Ça devint quasiment agressant. Je dis, pour qu'ils arrêtent de nous fixer comme si on avait la peste bubonique:

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Et bien, commença un brun d'environ 18 ans, assis en face de moi, qui êtes vous ?

\- Je suis Raphaëlle et toi ?

Un autre garçon me répondit, son jumeau visiblement, puisqu'ils étaient identiques.

\- Je suis Travis et lui, dit-il en désignant le garçon de tantôt, c'est Connor. Ravi de te rencontrer. Et tu es…? Dit-il en se tournant vers Marie

\- Je suis Marie

\- Alors… Vous êtes nouvelles ? Dit Travis je crois. Bien, j'imagine, puisque je vous avais jamais vues ici jusqu'à présent.  
\- Ouais, répondis-je, nous sommes nouvelles d'aujourd'hui.

J'avais pourtant l'impression que ça faisait une éternité.

\- Est-ce que vous vous êtes fait ? Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, cela va sûrement arriver bientôt.

\- Non, dit Marie, nous ne le sommes pas.

\- Donc, bienvenue dans le bungalow D'Hermès, me dit les jumeaux en parfaite synchronisation.

Ensuite, Travis (ou Connor) se leva et cria dans tout le réfectoire :

-Voici Raphaëlle et Marie, dit-il en nous pointant du doigt, du bungalow d'Hermès.

Et il se rassit. Marie me regarda l'air de dire : C'est quoi ça ? Je lui répondis en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde (satyres compris) nous regarda quelques secondes, puis retourna à leur conversation. D'accord…

Nous terminions notre repas, Marie en silence et moi parlant un peu à Connor, qui était assis à ma droite. Chiron se leva et le silence se fit dans le réfectoire. Il dit :

\- J'espère que tout le monde est rassasié et j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncez pour vous tous.

Il fit une petite pause avant de continuer

\- Il y aura un jeu de Capture l'Étendard demain soir. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Il se rassit et tout le monde recommença à parler, sûrement de stratégies pour demain soir. Quelques personnes se levèrent et retournèrent à leur bungalow. Travis et Connor se tournèrent vers nous et le premier nous dit :

-Suivez-moi mesdames.

Et lorsqu'il se leva, toutes les autres personnes du bungalow se levèrent aussi. Nous sortions du réfectoire lorsque Percy nous arrêta, Marie et moi. Il nous dit :

\- Salut.

\- Salut, ça va ? lui répondis-je

\- Ouais, ouais. Bon…

Il hésitait avant de continuer.

\- On fait une petite fête sur la plage ce soir. Et… Est-ce que vous aimeriez venir ? J'ai demandé à Chiron et cela ne le dérange pas.

Je regardais Marie et elle répondit pour nous deux :

\- Bien sur, ça nous ferait plaisir. On y va ?

\- Ouais, suivez moi.

Travis et Connor nous regardèrent et Connor (je crois) nous dit :

\- Allez-y, de toute façon, nous avions prévu d'y aller aussi.

\- D'accord, répondis-je, à toute à l'heure.

Nous suivîmes Percy en regardant autour de nous. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à la beauté et la majestuosité de ce camp. Nous avions une parfaite vue sur le coucher de soleil derrière la plage. Enfin, nous arrivâmes à ladite plage où il y avait déjà une dizaine de personnes assises autour d'un gigantesque feu. Nous allâmes les rejoindre quand soudain je m'empêtrais dans mes propres pieds. Mais, à la place d'avoir la tête première dans le sable, je m'accrochais à la chose la plus proche de moi. À savoir, Alex. Oh misère…


	6. Chapitre six

_**Voici le sixième chapitre, avec un peu de retard (désoléééééée :/). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et je commence déjà le prochain chapitre. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et review :3 ? Sur ce, bonne lecture **_

_**RaphieFanfic 3**_

Ma vie ordinaire… ou presque

Sixième chapitre

Généralement, dans la vie, il y a toujours des moments particuliers où nous voulons faire bonne réputation et soudain, BAM ! Un évènement (souvent désastreux ou extrêmement gênant) arrive et gâche le peu de dignité qu'on avait… Et bien, c'est exactement ça qui venait de m'arriver, hélas. Moi qui voulais avoir une bonne réputation au Camp, il a fallu que je tombe malencontreusement sur quelqu'un, qui est sûrement la seule personne qui, à date, ne m'appréciait pas. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que j'ai fait au destin pour me ridiculiser dans ma première (première !) journée au Camp ?

En y repensant, ce n'était pas si pire que ça… Après qu'Alex m'est rattrapée, tout le monde a commencé à rire. J'évitais soigneusement le regard d'Alex en le poussant pour qu'il me lâche les épaules. J'ai bredouillé des excuses et je suis partie m'assoir à coté de Marie. Elle aussi a commencé à rire. Je levai les yeux au ciel et dit :

\- Tu ne devrais même pas être surprise, tu sais très bien qu'il y a juste moi pour m'attirer ce genre d'ennuis…

\- T'as raison, j'imaginais juste comment la vie serait si tu ne serais pas aussi maladroite…

\- Ouff, ta vie serait extrêmement ennuyante. Juste à y penser, je suis triste pour toi.

Elle me regarda en haussant un sourcil, et nous éclatâmes de rire. Nous discutâmes de notre première journée au camp jusqu'à ce qu'une fille, qui était assise à ma droite, me proposa une guimauve à griller dans le feu. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et se présenta peu après :

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Elsie, fille d'Hécate.

\- La déesse de la magie ? As-tu besoin d'une baguette pour faire de la magie ? dis-je en faisant référence à Harry Potter. Je restais tout de même une fan finie de J. K. Rowling

\- Oh non, je vais juste modifier la brume pour faire croire aux autres des illusions. Ça vient tout seul, comme ça.

Elle ferma les yeux et, tout d'un coup, ses cheveux devinrent verts ! J'étais tellement impressionnée. Elle rouvrit les yeux et, comme avec les cheveux, ils étaient devenus mauves !

\- Wow, c'est trop débile comme pouvoir ! Peux-tu juste le faire sur ton apparence, ou sur d'autres objets ?

Elle se referma les yeux et se concentra. La plage disparue, d'un coup, et nous étions tous sur une rue achalandée de New-York. Tous les passants ne semblaient pas s'apercevoir de nos présences. Je regardais Marie, assise à coté de moi, qui était en train de parler à un latino hyperactif. Elle non plus ne semblait pas remarquer où nous étions.

\- C'est juste moi qui peut voir ça, non ? Et où nous sommes ?

\- On est sur Madison Avenue, en pleine heure de «trafic». Et oui, je peux sélectionner les personnes pour voir l'illusion que je fais.

\- C'est vraiment impressionnant, répétais-je. On peut retourner à la Colonie, maintenant ?

Elle rit et nous étions de retour sur la plage. Nous parlions depuis un bon moment de son pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'Annabeth, la copine de Percy, une grande fille blonde frisée, nous interromps tous dans nos discussions :

\- Venez ici, tout le monde. Puisqu'il commence à être tard, je vais vous racontez le début de nos origines et ensuite, tous au lit.

On se regroupa tous autour du feu, impatients. Elle se racla la gorge, et commença :

\- À l'origine, il n'y avait que le _Chaos. _Puis, de ce même Chaos, émergea la _Terre_, Gaia et elle eu un fils, Ouranos, le _Ciel_. Donc nous avons le Chaos, la Terre et le Ciel. Ensuite, Gaia et Ouranos créèrent la seconde génération, les Ouranides : les six Titans, les six Titanides, les trois Cent-Bras et les trois cyclopes. Ouranos détestait sa progéniture, et les envoya sous terre, dans le Tartare. Excédée, Gaia prit une serpe, et la tendit à ses enfants en leur demandant de châtrer Ouranos, afin de le punir. Seul le plus jeunes des Titans accepta cette besogne : _Chronos_. Il châtra alors son père, et du sang qui coula sur terre naquirent les _Géants_, les trois _Erinyes_ et les _Nymphes des frênes_.

Elle prit une pause et nous regarda. La plupart d'entres nous étions penchés vers elle, tellement on était concentrés. Annabeth savait vraiment raconté des histoires. Nous étions littéralement transportés dans un autre monde. Elle continua :

\- Après avoir chassé Ouranos du pouvoir, Chronos prit sa place. Il épousa alors sa sœur, la Titanide _Rhéa_, et ils eurent cinq enfants : _Hestia_, _Déméter_, _Héra_, _Hadès_ et _Poséidon_. Mais Ouranos avait averti Chronos qu'il serait un jour trompé par un de ses fils. Ce dernier avala alors tous ses enfants dès qu'ils vinrent au monde. Rhéa partit se réfugier en Crête, ou elle eut un autre enfant, dans une grotte inaccessible. Il s'agissait de _Zeus_. Puis, elle ramassa une grosse pierre, qu'elle enveloppa de langes, et la tendit à Chronos qui l'avala aussitôt, en croyant que c'était son dernier fils. Lorsqu'il fut adulte, Zeus obligea son père à régurgiter les enfants qu'il avait avalé. Puis il délivra les frères de son père, les Titans, qui le remercièrent en lui offrant la foudre et le tonnerre. Zeus était dès lors le plus puissants des dieux.

C'était fini, mais elle n'avait pas oublié quelque chose ? La guerre des Titans contre les Olympiens ? La division des postes sur l'Olympe ? Apparemment, personne d'autre ne s'en rendit compte, parce que les discussions reprirent. C'est alors, parce que j'étais incapable de fermer ma grande bouche :

\- Annabeth, c'est ça ?

Bon, j'avais encore réussi à mettre l'attention sur moi… Annabeth me regarda et dit :

\- Oui .. ?

\- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? La guerre des Titans contre les Olympiens ? C'est quand même important dans la mythologie grecque, non ?

Alors qu'Annabeth allait me répondre, cet imbécile d'Alex lui coupât la parole et dit :

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? dit-il, agacé

\- Je suis peut-être nouvelle d'aujourd'hui, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais de quoi je parle.

C'était à mon tour d'être agacée. Mais de quoi il se mêle, ce crétin ?

\- En es-tu vraiment certaine ? Il faut être vraiment stupide pour contredire Annabeth sur la mythologie grecque…

\- Excuse-moi ?! le coupais-je en criant presque. Je lui ait juste fait remarquer qu'elle avait oublié une importante partie des origines grecques, c'est tout. Ce n'était pas un reproche, ni rien d'autre. Je ne crois pas que je l'aie vexée.

On se tourna vers Annabeth en même temps, attendant son avis. Je remarquais que tout le monde nous fixait. Marie avait l'air découragée. Annabeth nous regarda, surprise. Elle dit, d'une voix hésitante :

\- Et bien, je n'avais pas vraiment oublié la guerre entre les Titans et les Olympiens, ne t'inquiète pas, Raphaëlle. J'avais prévu d'en parler la prochaine fois.

En fait, ce n'était pas le fait de m'avoir trompée qui me fâchait, c'était le petit sourire de satisfaction d'Alex qui me fâcha le plus. Je me calmais, ne voulant pas faire une plus grosse scène qu'il y avait déjà. Finalement, je souris à Annabeth.

\- Désolée, Annabeth, dis-je. Je ne voulais pas te blâmer.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-elle avec un sourire, je suis plutôt contente que tu l'ait remarqué, je crois que tu la seule qu'il l'ait fait.

Je rigolais légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex dit :

\- Moi aussi je l'avait remarqué Annabeth, mais je ne voulais pas t'interrompe dans ton histoire et…

\- Oh, la ferme, le coupais-je, tu en a assez fait comme ça…

\- Pardon, s'offusqua-t-il, mais c'est toi qui…

\- Ça suffit ! cria Marie. Vous êtes ridicules, tous les deux, on dirait des enfants !

Nous la regardâmes tous avec des grands yeux. Marie était assez réservée d'habitude, sauf quand elle était vraiment, mais vraiment énervée. Cameron, qui était assis à la gauche de Marie depuis le début de la légende d'Annabeth, la regarda, et dit :

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Belle aux Bois dormants, vous êtes vraiment ridicules, tous les deux.

Avant que Marie ne se retourne vers moi, il me semble l'avoir vu échanger un regard complice avec Cameron…


End file.
